La Oscuridad del Pasado
by Brigit.b5
Summary: Todos los lugares estan infectados de ti. Sin recuerdos, sin pasado, seis años sin verse. El pasado se vuelve presente. "Y aun que a veces dueles, a veces te quiero. Porque tú Rose, eres una rosa, pero con espinas"-Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

_Hola de nuevo, como algunas ya sabreeis he decidido comenzar un nuevo fic debido a mi gran bloqueo con el anterior ( NO se si lo continuare en un futuro o si no, todo depende de la inspiracion :)_

_Espero que disfruten del primer capitulo y me den su mas sincera opinión. Aun estoy algo dubitativa sobre el fic (^^) Es un fic "Rose-Scopius" pero tendra tintes ocultos de Dramione..._

_Sin mas preambulos, disfruten._

_Dejen Reviews!^^_

**Volvemos**

Discursiones. Gritos. Portazos. Silencio.

-¿Realmente esto es necesario Hugo?

-Si Rose, Mamá lo dijo esta mañana, nos mudamos

-¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Me ves cara de Oráculo?, creo que fue por una llamada de la Abuela

-¿La abuela? Pero..

-No se Rose, deja de preguntarme y simplemente haz la maleta.

-¿Y Papa que piensa?

-Papa está igual de perdido que nosotros..

-No puedo creer que nos haga esto otra vez, otra vez a cambiarnos de casa, colegio, amigos… Irnos para jamás volver. Al principio era divertido, ya no lo soporto.

-Creo Rose que esta vez es diferente-dijo su hermano tocándose el pelo con nerviosismo

-No entiendo – Rose permanecía atenta mirando a su hermano mientras se sentaba en su cama mirandolo interrogante. Saco una cajetilla de tabaco de su pantalón y se encendió un cigarro.

-¡Odio que hagas eso!- digo su Hugo dándole un pequeño manotazo en la mano y tirando el cigarro lejos de ella para pisarlo después con el pie

-Y yo odio tantas cosas Hugo, no es tan importante..

Hugo giró sobre sus talones volviendo a la cómoda para coger un par de camisetas que aún quedaban. Cerró los cajones fuertemente notándose su leve enfado. Dejo las camisetas sobre su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola fuertemente con el pie.

-Volvemos a Londres, volvemos a Hogwarts – dijo Hugo mirando fijamente a su hermana – Volvemos.

Con paso silencioso se dirigió a su maleta guardando y acomodando todo lo que aún tenía tirado en la cama.

Rose volvió a encenderse un cigarro mientras habría la ventana. Su maleta estaba completamente terminada. Dejo su maleta en el suelo y se sentó cómodamente sobre esta.

-¿Debo decirles algo? ¿Mandarles una carta?

Hugo levanto la cabeza mirando a su hermana mientras cerraba su maleta y la colocaba en el suelo.

-Supongo, son nuestros primos

Rose paso su mano libre sobre su cabello pelirrojo atado en una coleta.

-¿Y que les digo? : Hola somos Hugo y Rose, volvemos a Londres. Siento no haberos escrito ninguna carta en los últimos 6 años. ¿Te parece una buena introducción?

Hugo pateó fuertemente la silla que tenia delante de el haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Porque lo tienes que poner tan difícil? Simplemente diles que volvemos y listo.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo Hugo, para mí no. Llevamos 6 años sin ver a nadie de "NUESTRA" familia. ¿Crees que es fácil mandar una carta ahora?

-Se que no Rose, pero si volvemos, deberíamos avisar, ¿no crees? Dudo que mama lo haga.

-Se supone que ya ha llamado la Abuela, eso quiere decir que lo saben.

-Eso no dice nada, ni siquiera sabemos por qué ha llamado

-Molly Weasly puede ser insistente cuando quiere- dijo Rose mientras tiraba el resto del cigarro a medio consumir por la ventana y se levantaba perezosamente.

-Si, creo que si. ¿Entonces lo dejaremos así?

-Yo creo que…

Marrón. La lechuza era de color marrón. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado podían reconocerla perfectamente. Errol estaba de nuevo ante ellos extendiendo una pata con una carta anudada a ella. Las manos de Rose temblaban mientras se acercaba a la lechuza. Desprendió la carta de la pata y le hizo una pequeña caricia a la lechuza.

-Lo siento, no tenemos comida para lechuzas pequeña, pero luego mirare en la cocina y te daré algo.

Vociferador. Rojo, con un lazo dorado. Dirección "La Madriguera Weasly"

-Hugo, es un Vociferador

-¿Y?, ¡Ábrelo!

Temblorosa quitó el sello de la carta haciendo que esta se expandiera formando una boca y volando situándose a distancia de ambos hermanos.

"_**¿Pensabais no decirnos que volverías verdad? –la voz parecía claramente la de Lucy como cuando hacia pataletas- ¿Verdad?.**_

_**-Lucy, digiste que querias hablar primero pero para esto no te dejo- la voz se parecía claramente a la de Fred.- ¿Cuándo volveis?, a no, que eso ya lo sabemos**_

_**-Dejame a mi yo quiero hablar- la voz correspondia completamente a Albus- ¿Quereis una fiesta?, si claro que si**_

_**-¿Volveis a Hogwarts verdad?- (Molly)**_

_**-¿Verdad que si? – (Roxanne)**_

_**-Dejad de decir tonterías de una vez. Estaremos esperando- la voz era inconfundiblemente de James- tenemos que hablar muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo no habéis intentado contactar con nosotros durante "Seis años", por ejemplo.**_

_**-¡He ganado la apuesta chicos!- Lily sonaba contenta- ¡Auch!**_

_**-¡Os veremos en Howgarts!"**_

Rose cogió despreocupadamente la carta que había caído al suelo. La guardo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se dirigió a su maleta cogiéndola con fuerza arrastrándola hasta llegar a la puerta. Se giró mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Es definitivo, me temo que volvemos

-Sí, otra vez

-Otra vez a Hogwarts, otra vez a casa

- De verdad – dijo Hugo mirando a su hermana dándole un pequeño codazo y pasando por delante de ella – a veces eres algo empalagosa.

-¿Yo?- dijo Rose delvolviendole el codazo que le había dado segundos antes – tu deliras

-Mimada

-Estúpido

-Tú

-Paso de ti estúpido enano

-"Paso de ti estúpido enano" – dijo imitando su voz y saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

_Todo estaba decidido. Volvian, y esta vez era para quedarse._

**9:45 Gatwick**

Ruido. Maletas

El viaje había sido pesado. Rose se mantenía cerca de su hermano mientras se sentaba despreocupadamente en su maleta.

-Rose cariño no deberías de sentarte en la maleta – dijo Ron Weasly

-Si Papá.

Rose se levantó despreocupadamente de la maleta y dirigió una mirada acusatoria mientras veía como su hermano se reía.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

-Tu cara de "soy la niña buena de papa"

-Ashh, a veces creo que te odio

-Es un sentimiento reciproco hermanita

Londres, por fin volvía a Londres. Su casa, su gente, su aire. Todo. Respiró profundamente mientras el aire inundaba sus pulmones y los llenaba completamente con un fresco aroma veraniego. Varios rizos se soltaron de su coleta cayendo en diferentes direcciones.

-Venga niños, hay que coger un taxi – la voz de Hermione la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Cogió la maleta y se puso a caminar junto con su hermano

Pasaban de largo sin mirar a la gente. Vibró su teléfono móvil en el bosillo del pantalón de Rose. Esta lo saco rápidamente mientras que con la otra mano sostenia la maleta

"Siento que te hayas tenido que marchar, volveremos a vernos: Madeleine"

Cerró el móvil y volvió a guardarlo en su lugar

-Madeleine – dijo Rose despreocupada- siente que me haya ido

-Odio esa amiga que tienes

Rose rió ante el comentario de su hermano

-¿A quién no odias Hugo?

Hugo la miró fingiendo estar pensando duramente

-Creo que a nadie.

-Y que,¿ Satisfecho?

-Muchísimo hermanita

-Ashhh

Caminaban en silencio dirigiéndose a la salida del aeropuerto. Las manos de Rose se quejaban de la presión de la maleta y se estaba comenzando a poner rojas. Cambió su maleta de mano frotándose la otra contra la pierna.

El día era brillante y cálido. Primer día de Septiembre. El verano probablemente se alargaría un poco mas.

Caminaron durante unos minutos más hasta detenerse en la parada de taxis. Rose froto sus manos mientras su hermano reía mirándola

Ron Weasly se dirigió hacia ellos:

-Niños tenemos un problema. Es ya muy tarde, será mejor que nos dividamos. Tienen que coger el Expreso a Hogwarts en menos de una hora y quince minutos. Queríamos acompañarnos pero los abuelos acaban de llamarnos

-Pero Papa… – dijo Hugo

-No hay peros Hugo, tenemos cosas que hacer.- Ron dio media vuelta pero volvió a girarse a ellos rápidamente- Se me olvidaba- dijo tendiéndole una carta a su hija Rose- Esto son los materiales, están todos comprados y en Hogwarts, si necesitáis algo decídmelo y os lo enviaremos, Rose protege a tu hermano. Hugo, sigue a tu hermana ¿de acuerdo?

-Si papa- dijo este a regañadientes

-Rose, ¿te acuerdas de donde está la entrada al tren verdad?, ¿no tendrás problemas?

-No papa, todo está bien.

-Si es así toma, dinero para el taxi. Allí estarán vuestros primos, no os preocupéis por nada, nosotros nos vamos ya, pasároslo bien allí.

Rose y Hugo se encogieron de hombros mientras sus padres les daban besos a ambos como despedida. Vieron como sus padres se encaminaban al taxi. Ambos cruzaron miradas y volvieron a encogerse de hombros:

-Al final me termine acostumbrando a esta actitud suya, por lo menos volvemos a Hogwarts – dijo Rose mientras caminaba hacia un taxi

-Tu, porque lo que se dice yo más bien "Voy" no "Vuelvo", jamás he estado allí.

-¡Es verdad!

-¿Cómo es aquello?

-Papa ha hablado muchas veces de Hogwarts

-Cuentamelo tú

- No me acuerdo de mucho

-¿En qué casa estabas?

-Gryffindor

-¿Y yo?

-No se Hugo, cuando lleguemos el sombrero seleccionador te asignará una casa. Ahora sube al taxi

-De acuerdo

Ambos colocaron las maletas en el maletero y subieron en la parte trasera del taxi cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-A la estación de King Cross por favor

-De acuerdo señorita.

Rose y Hugo miraban la carta que les había dejado su padre. Listas de ingredientes, utensilios…

-Sí que piden cosas en este colegio, ¿no crees Rose?, Dumstrang no era así.

-Dumstrang era diferente en todo a este

-Entonces no sé si me gustara

Siguieron leyendo la carta con indicaciones de su padre. Rose tendio un pequeño papel con la indicación del tren de Hogwarts. Guardo el resto de la carta en su chaqueta.

_Todo ocurre por una razón. Todo rio vuelve a su cauce. Tal vez ahora ellos no lo entiendan. Tal vez, después de todo esto solo sean juegos del destino. Ahora deberán enfrentarse a la realidad, a dejar de huir, al pasado. Porque eso es algo que Rose y Hugo desconocen, el pasado. Oculto para ellos, y ellos ocultos para el mundo. Alejados de su familia, solos. Teniéndose el uno al otro. Diferentes pero iguales. Porque a pesar de todo, ellos son fuertes, y nada es lo que parece._

-Rose, hay veces que no entiendo a nuestros padres. Primero tenemos que huir de Londres y seis años después volvemos. Y ahora hay que aparentar que nada ha pasado. Y lo mejor de todo es que se nos dará de lujo porque realmente no sabemos lo que ha pasado, nunca sabemos lo que ocurre

-Perdone, señor – dijo Rose llamando la atención del taxista - ¿Puedo fumar aquí?

-No señorita, no está permitido

Rose volvió a guarda su cajetilla nuevamente en el pantalón.

-¿Falta mucho Rose? Estoy cansado de tanto viaje por aquí, viaje por allá

-No, falta poco. No seas pesado

Hugo se desesperaba por momentos. Odiaba aquellos artilugios muggles pero por encima de todo odiaba los espacios tan cerrados. Hacía mucho que no estaba en Londres, prácticamente no se acordaba de aquella ciudad. Era demasiado pequeño para recordarlo. Había odio hablar a su hermana sobre Hogwarts y sobre cómo era aquella ciudad, ahora que la tenía enfrente, o mejor dicho, ahora que estaba "dentro de ella" veía que no era tan especial y mucho menos tan alucinante como ella decía. Le parecía una ciudad bastante normalita. Incluso en algunas en las que había estado le parecían mejores.

-Bueno, cuéntame un poco de "Hogwarts" – dijo la última palabra en un susurro, no necesitaba un muggle entrometido preguntando por Hogwats – Vamos Rose, no te hagas de rogar

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber ahora?

-¿Quién es el director?

-Directora, Minerva McGonagall

-¿Y el sombrero seleccionador?

-Su mismo nombre lo indica, es un sombrero que indica a que casa vas

-¿Cuántas casa hay?

-Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf.

-Y tu estas en Gryfindor, ¿no?

-Exactamente

-¡Entonces tengo que entrar en Gryffindor!

-Eso si el sombrero quiere, no todo depende de ti y tu insistencia Hugo

-Si digo que iré a Gryffindor contigo, iré a Gryffindor contigo

La risa de Rose no se hizo esperar

-Si no fuéramos hermanos, pensaría que estás enamorado de mi

-Claro Rose, enamoradísimo de ti. De tu "Soy perfecta"

-Soy perfecta Hugo, aunque te cueste reconocerlo

-Engañas a la gente Rose

-Mucho- dijo ésta sonriendo

-Siempre con esa fachada de niña buena que no rompe un plato. En el fondo no eres así, y lo peor de todo es que intentas ser mala y es algo que no te pega

-Y a ti tampoco te pega ser sobreprotector

-Pero lo soy, y eres mi hermana

-Hermana mayor

-Lo que sea, voy a ir a Gryffindor y listo

Rose coloco su mejilla junto al cristal y permaneció en esa posición estática mirando el paisaje.

-¿Todos los primos estarán en Hogwarts?

-No, James ya termino y Molly también. Lucy aun, creo, no tiene la edad.

-¿Y si voy a Slytherin?

-¡Papa te desheredará!- dijo ella riendo

- ¡No seas injusta Rose!

-Es lo que pasará y lo sabes

-Pero y sí..

-Allí creo que esta Lysander el hijo de Tía Luna

- Aun así, no me gusta la idea

-¿No decías que ibas a ir a Gryffindor?¿ Dudas de tus posibilidades?

-No te burles Rose, sabes que iré a Gryffindor, simplemente es una pregunta.

-Ya estamos llegando Hugo. No deberías preocuparte, te conozco Hugo, y si, irás a Gryffindor, no hay la menor duda.

-Gracias Rose

-De nada Hugo

Estaban cerca. Rose notaba el nerviosismo en su hermano, apenas imperceptible al resto, solamente ella lo podía notar. La estación de King Cross estaba a pocos metros de ellos. Ella se acordaba perfectamente del expreso a Hogwarts.

-Hugo, ¿Te dio papa una bolsa verdad?

-Sí, la deje en el maletero. ¿Ocurre algo Rose?

-No, simplemente espero que papa se haya acordado de poner las cosas bien

-De esas cosas se encarga mama

-Me da lo mismo, espero que lo hayan echo

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa?

-Son los uniformes de Hogwarts. El tuyo no tiene aún ningún escudo bordado. Supongo que tendrás tu capa y tu camisa y pantalón. Te lo tienes que poner en el Expreso antes de llegar a Hogwarts ¿de acuerdo?. Y no pongas quejas de ningún tipo. Se que en Dumstrang no llevábamos uniforme pero en Hogwarts sí. Por cierto, has pensado algo acerca del Quidditch, ¿quieres presentarte?

-Yo, aun lo tengo que pensar. Supongo que será diferente al de Dumstrang ¿verdad?

-Creo que sí, Dumstrang es algo más "agresivo" en todo respecto a Hogwarts. Pero aun así, quiero que no llames mucho la atención al principio. Intenta no armar "peleas"

-Pero si yo nunca hago eso, ¡qué mal piensas de mí!

-Venga, no hagas una pataleta ahora, sabes que es verdad.

**Expreso a Hogwarts**

-Señorita, sus maletas y su cambio. Buen viaje

-Gracias. Vamos Hugo, entra.

_El tiempo. Silencio. Momentos. Recuerdos. Pasado. Presente. Futuro. Volvemos a donde una vez empezamos. Partimos de cero nuevamente. Creando un nuevo camino bajo nuestros pies. Nos guiamos a nosotros mismos sin saber dónde vamos. Simplemente caminamos nuevamente en un nuevo rumbo, esta vez por nosotros mismos. Dicen que lo más difícil es empezar, empezar nuevamente. Y eso es lo que hacemos. Empezar en diferentes sitios, lugares. Empezar. Crear. Pero somos diferentes. Nos creamos sin tiempo, si nada. El uno para el otro. Apoyándonos solo en nosotros. Sobreviviendo gracias a nosotros. Huyendo de los fantasmas de nuestros padres. Pero hay una pregunta que siempre rondará nuestra mente, ¿Y si sus fantasmas somos nosotros?, no pueden huir de nosotros. Simplemente es imposible. Porque nosotros somos ellos, somos de ellos._

-¿Anden 9 y ¾? ¿No te parece un poco extraño el nombre?

-Es así Hugo, no hagas de tu vida una constante pregunta

-Ok, ¿por dónde es?

-Supongo que, la derecha

Se dirigieron rápidamente a donde guiaba Rose. Quedaban quince minutos para la partida del tren y aún no habían encontrado la entrada. Era una marca personal en ellos: perderse y llegar tarde. Normalmente les gustaba la idea, pero no tenían ni idea de cómo conseguir llegar a Hogwarts sin ese tren

-Venga Rose, ¿Lo sabes?

-Ya me acuerdo, por aquí, sígueme

Apenas y quedaban 5 minutos cuando por fin consiguieron encontrar el lugar. No había ningún tipo de dirección que lo indicara pero Rose recordó perfectamente el lugar. Se acercaron rápidamente cargando pesadamente sus maletas siguiendo a la gente. Poco a poco vieron cómo iba entrando la gente por el andén.

-Esto parece muy interesante, no me lo habías contado Rose

-No tengo porque contarte todo Hugo

-Insufrible

-Tú más enano

-Sabelotodo

-Pesado

-¡Para ya!

-¡Para tú!

-¡Entra!

Ambos pasaron juntos en andén con sus maletas. Al otro lado el reloj marcaba las 10:57. Faltaban tres minutos exactos para la partida del tren dirección a Hogwarts. Se dirigieron a la parte sur donde estaban almacenando las maletas para subirlas y las dejaron ahí despreocupadamente mientras iban en dirección a la entrada de uno de los vagones del tren.

Con uniforme ya puesto habían entrado en uno de los vagones. Era algo espacioso pero nada fuera de lo común. Se quitaron las capas y las dejaron tiradas en el asiento de enfrente. Desperezándose se sentaron flexionando las piernas como si quisieran estirarse.

-Pues ya estamos, camino a Hogwarts

-Definitivamente esta va a ser una nueva experiencia

Rose miro sonriendo a su Hermano.

-¿Te apetece algo de comer, algo de beber?

-Unas grageas, un par de ranas de chocolate y un whisky de fuego

-Voy a comprarlo.

_**-**_Voy a buscar a nuestros primos.

Ambos hermanos salieron del vagón dirigiéndose a direcciones diferentes. Hugo se dirigió a la parte delantera del tren buscan a sus amigos, mientras Rose se dirigía en dirección contraria buscando el carrito de chucherías del tren.

Miraba continuamente a los diferentes alumnos que se cruzaban con ella. Probablemente todo el mundo ya estuviera al tanto de que los hermanos Weasly Granger volvían a Hogwarts. Y muy a su pesar ella destacaba el doble que su hermano. Su pelo era de una tonalidad pelirroja indescriptible. Era como el fuego, casi comparable al de su tía Ginny aunque el de Rose era mucho más llamativo. Sus ojos azules eran también muy parecidos a los de su padre. Solo que los suyos eran profundos, como el mar. Una vez su hermano le dijo que ella era completamente descifrable por sus ojos, pero que nadie lo sabía. Sus ojos eran como espejos de sí misma. Brillantes que reflejaban todos sus sentimientos y emociones. Eso la marcaba completamente como una Weasly. Hugo había recibido otro tipo de suerte diferente. Él era físicamente parecido a su madre. Pelo castaño y ojos almendrados. Físicamente eran totalmente opuestos.

El carrito de los dulces estaba al final del camino, pero para su mala suerte había por lo menos tres personas esperando a ser atendidos. Algo que describía perfectamente a Rose es que no tenía ni una pequeña pizca de paciencia.

La gente se aglomeraba frente a la señora de los dulces. Pasó por su lado dirigiendo su atención al carrito y pudo ver claramente que no quedaban muchas cosas, probablemente le habían comprado casi todo el carrito. Apenas y quedaban grageas y solo una botella de whisky de fuego.

-Perdone, me podría dar un par de ranas de chocolate, un par de grageas y esa botella de whisky de fuego por favor…

-Si no les importa a los muchachos se lo serviré en este momento.

Rose giró mirando a los tres chicos y sonrió tímidamente

-Soy nueva, yo.. ¿Ós importa?- dijo fingiendo una voz dulce.

-No, sírvete. ¿Eres Rose cierto?

-Si – dijo tomando todas las cosas que había pedido entre sus brazos y pagando a la señora- ¿y tú eres?

-Lysander, el hijo de…

-.. Luna!

-¡El mismo!, ¿Ya estáis ambos aquí?

-Sí, Hugo está buscando al resto de primos, puedes venir si deseas – dijo sonriendo

_Tal vez nada este escrito. Tal vez ellos no deban encontrarse pero el destino así lo quiso. Y por primera vez se encontraran. Se verán nuevamente las caras. Aquellos destinados a ser enemigos se volverán a ver. Sin saber nada de su pasado. Sin saber que este encuentro no se debería haber dado y que todo es un gran error._

-Tú, quien seas, dame esa botella de whisky, es mía. ¿Lysander que narices estabas pensando al dársela a esta?- dijo un chico alto y rubio

-¿Perdona? , ¿Cómo que esta? El whisky es mío, y tú te apartas –Dijo Rose dándole un leve empujón pasando a su lado

-¡Tu!, ¿Acaso eres sorda? ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Dámelo!

Rose ignoró el comentario completamente dirigiéndose hacia su vagón.

-Scor, cálmate. Simplemente la deje pasar y listo, yo te traeré una nueva. No hace falta que te pongas así,¿no crees?. Solo es una chica

-Me da igual. ¡Tú! ¡Para! ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?

Rose simplemente siguió caminando ignorando completamente a aquel chico que, extrañamente le parecía familiar. Quizás le conoció en su primer año en Hogwarts, no se acordaba de ello.

-Lysander dile al estúpido e insufrible de tu amigo que me deje en paz, que no tengo tiempo para escucharle

-¿Quién es el estúpido?

Ambos, los tres, continuaban caminando por el pasillo. Rose en dirección a su vagón, Scorpius tras Rose y Lysander tras Rose y Scorpius

-¿Pero qué pasa, tienes algún tipo de retraso mental o no quieres enterarte? Tú, estúpida, ¿Quién narices eres?

-Rose Weasly y no es algo que deba preocuparte.

-¿Una Weasly?, ¡lo que faltaba!

Rose giró el pomo de entrada de la puerta del vagón ingresó seguida por los dos chicos.

-¿Pero qué narices ocurre contigo?- dijo Scorpius cogiéndola fuertemente de la muñeca haciendo que se le cayeran al suelo las ranas de chocolate y las grajeas – te estoy diciendo que me lo des, que es mío

Rose intento zafarse del fuerte agarre del chico sin éxito alguno

-¡Suéltame!, es mío y déjame tranquila

-¡Suéltala! – Hugo miraba enfurecido al chico que sostenía su hermana del brazo - ¿no oyes?, ¡suelta a mi hermana ahora mismo!

-Otro Weasly, lo que faltaba – dijo Scorpius notablemente molesto

-¿Y tú quien narices eres?

-Scorpius, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

"_Y fue en este preciso momento en el que todo comenzó"_


	2. Capitulo II

Se me olvido poner el Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, escenas y de mas cosas que puedan reconocer pertenecen a J. :)

Hola! Publique pronto! :) Estaba tan ilusionada con "la nueva" historia que simplemente tenia ganas de escribir y dije, porque no.. un nuevo capitulo!^^ Gracias por leer el anterior. Y sin mas les dejo el segundo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado! :D Y me dejen comentarios y suposiciones/teorias de lo que creen que pueda ocurrir ... sin mas demora, aqui esta.

* * *

_Hay veces que el mundo se para, para tres segundos después vaya mil veces más rápido. Momentos que se diferencian de otros por segundos. Palabras que cambian sentimientos, porque las palabras son importantes. ¿Nunca has sentido que una palabra, solo una palabra cambia tu mundo? : un te quiero, te odio, un insulto, un alago. Ese es el poder de las palabras. Y en ese momento sentí que eso era cierto:_

"_Scorpius, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"_

_¿Qué es lo primero que piensas cuando escuchas el apellido de tu peor enemigo? Sí, porque yo lo considero mi peor enemigo. No es algo que tenga algún motivo. Simplemente sucede, ves, oyes y decides que esa persona que tienes en frente va a ser tu enemigo. El pasado es lo que tiene, que puede hacer que el presente transcurra a partir de este. Enemistades familiares. La verdad, no tenía ningún motivo propio para decidir que ese chico de ojos grises iba a ser mi enemigo, simplemente lo fue._

-¡Malfoy desaparece!- la voz de Hugo se impuso nuevamente

-No tengo ningunas ganas de quedarme con gente retrasada, con deficiencia mental … como vosotros Weasley.

Scorpius Malfoy giró sobre sus talones primero dedicándole una fría mirada a Rose la cual estaba con la sangre hirviendo completamente, para luego fijarse en Hugo dedicándole la peor mirada que podía dedicarle.

Camino pausadamente hasta la puerta de vagón pasando cerca de Hugo.

-Sabes Hugo, la inteligencia, al final, va a ser como el buen gusto, el criterio, la valentía o el sentido del humor: todo el mundo cree que lo tiene – dijo Rose refiriéndose claramente a Scorpius que salió de la habitación con furia contenida dando un gran portazo en la puerta del vagón haciendo que esta no cerrara bien y rebotara un par de veces.

Hugo Weasley se quedó mirando fascinado a su hermana mientras esta se sentaba nuevamente en su asiento y habría un bote de grageas y descorchaba la botella de whisky de fuego. Dio un leve trago a la botella y miro a su hermano:

-Sabes Rose, a veces me dejas totalmente impactado y sin palabras

Rose sonrió de vuelta a su hermano. Se acomodó más en su asiento, quitándose los zapatos y colocando los pies encima de este.

Hugo tomó asiento nuevamente frente a su hermana y tomo una rana de chocolate, embadurnando su boca de chocolate mientras resistía la risa.

-Abre la ventana Hugo, necesito un cigarro, por lo menos neutralizara el olor de porquería que cierto individuo dejo antes de irse. ¿Qué ocurre que se baña en una tina de menta?

Hugo se atrangantó nuevamente mientras se terminaba su rana y se limpiaba las comisuras de la boca. Abrió un poco la ventana del vagón dejando que el caluroso aire de finales de agosto y primeros de septiembre llenara sus pulmones. Hugo se quitó su túnica tirándola al otro lado de su asiento. Se desajustó la corbata y desabrocho los tres primeros botones de su camisa. Se tumbó con la mirada fija en el techo mientras daba un gran trago a la botella de Whisky de fuego:

-Creo que nos hemos hecho inmunes a este licor, tenemos que encontrar otro

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Hugo – dijo Rose encendiéndose un cigarro

-He llegado al punto de que me es totalmente indiferente si fumas o no.

-Me alegro que te hayas dado por vencido

-No te alegres tanto. Por cierto Rose, ¿recordabas a Malfoy?

Dio otro trago a la botella:

-No, realmente no recuerdo mucho de él, Slytherin, pelo rubio y odio mortal a nuestra familia. Hugo, ¿El mundo esta lleno de gilipollas o nos hemos equivocado de planeta?

-¿La verdad?

-La verdad

-El mundo está lleno de gilipollas Rose

- Y de mentirosos compulsivo, arrogantes que se creen interesantes. Empalagosos. Superficiales. Reprimidos

-Casi divinas

- Inútiles . Enchufados..

-¿Tienes una crisis contra el mundo?

-Si, contra el mundo entero

-Rose mírame, deja de odiar a todo el mundo que no es como tú – dijo Hugo mirándola a los ojos

-¡Tú y tus ojos no tenéis ni puta idea de nada Hugo, de nada! Por cierto, ¿y nuestros primos?

Al principio si que le afectaban las contestaciones de su hermana, pero poco a poco la fue comprendiendo, o mejor dicho, restándole importancia. Y en parte la entendía, sus innumerables contradicciones, su odio a todos y a todo, y sus ansias por protegerle a el y protegerse a si misma de todos.

-Me encontré con Albus y Lucy. Dijeron que tenían que ir al compartimento de Prefectos pero que luego nos harían una pequeña visita. Creo que han "dejado pasar lo de los últimos 6 años". Si les conozco lo suficiente creo que todos han decidido no sacar el tema.

-¿Y el resto?

-Louis, Dominique y Victorie terminaron y están trabajando en el Ministerio

-¿En serio? Pense que seguían estudiando

-Victorie prometida con Teddy

-Impresionante Hugo, realmente das miedo. Eres un "Hombre-cotilla"

-Albus, Lucy y Fred están en tu mismo año. Lily esta en el mismo año que yo.

-Lysander y Lorcan en mi año creo

-Si, eso creo

-Estamos repartidos

-Rose, ¿que crees que ocurrirá?

-¿Sobre que Hugo?

-Sobre el sombrero seleccionador, si no entro en Gryffindor, ¿Qué hago?

-Hugo, ¿qué consejos voy a darte yo? Que ni siquiera se cuidar de mi

-Definitivamente entraré en Gryffindor.

-Definitivamente

Rose sonrió a su hermano mientras miraba por la ventana tirando los restos de su cigarro ya consumido. Cerró la ventana y volvió a su posición anterior estirando las piernas. Aún quedaba tiempo para llegar a Hogwarts.

**Scorpius**

_Un dulce sabor salado_, es lo último que pensó antes de salir del compartimento de los Weasly. "Maldición", mas Weasley.

-Scorpius, llegamos tarde al compartimento de Prefectos

La voz de Alice le saco los pensamientos de la cabeza. Ambos eran amigos desde pequeños, sus padres eran amigos de los suyos aunque siempre supo que había una pequeña tensión entre la madre de ella, Pansy Parkinson, y su padre, Draco Malfoy. Era algo sin importancia, había escuchado que tuvieron una especie de relación pero que no llevó a nada. Tras terminar la guerra el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott se hizo cargo de su amiga, casándose con ella y teniendo una Hija: Alice Nott Parkinson. De estura media, ojos azules y pelo negro azabache. Estaba plenamente seguro de su amistad con ella. Tenía el carácter de su padre, tranquilo, justo, y fiel. Junto con la belleza de su madre. Definitivamente, se casaría con Alice Nott Parkinson. Estaba predestinado.

-Ya voy Alice- dijo este sonriéndole - ¿Dónde está Marcus?

-¿Zabini? En el vagón supongo vine corriendo para ver si te encontraba asique no me fije mucho. Escuche que llegaron nuevos Weasleys, pelirrojos supongo..

-Escuchaste bien, escuchaste bien.

Caminaron en silencio al compartimento de Prefectos. Scorpius mantenía su foco de atención en menguar el enfado de apenas un minutos atrás. Él era así, practico con la mente fría, una herencia paterna. Este año probablemente iba a ser interesante, ya había empezado así. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese odio irrefrenable apoderándose de cada parte de su cuerpo. Estaba plenamente seguro que si ahora mismo nombraban a Rose Weasly, podría matar simplemente con la mirada.

-Scor, ¿estás bien?, te noto callado

- Si Alice, no te preocupes. Me encuentro perfectamente.

La chica no se creyó su contestación, pero lo dejó pasar, sabía perfectamente que no debía discutir con Scorpius y no era muy dado a la contestación de preguntas. Él era callado, reservado, de mente fría.

**Rose**

Flash Back

_De vuelta en la plataforma, encontraron a Lilly y Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose, teniendo una animada conversación sobre en qué casa serían seleccionados cuando finalmente fueran a Hogwarts._

_-Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos – dijo Ron – pero sin presiones_

_-¡Ron!_

_Lilly y Albus rieron, pero Albus y Rose parecían solemnes_

_-No lo dice en serio – dijeron Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron ya no estaba prestando atención. Captando la atención de Harry, asintió hacia un punto a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. El vapor se había disipado por un momento y tres personas estaban de pie en un espacio libre de la cambiante niebla._

_-Mira quien esta ahí_

_Draco Malfoy estaba allí de pie con su esposa e hijo, con un abrigo oscuro abotonado_

_hasta la garganta. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizada_

_la barbilla puntiaguda. El nuevo chico se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus se_

_parecía a Harry. Draco captó un vistazo de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny mirándole,_

_asintió cortesmente, y se alejó._

_-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius, -dijo Ron por la bajo-. Asegúrate de machacarle_

_en cada exámen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre._

_-Ron, por amor de Dios, -dijo Hermione medio severa, medio divertida-. ¡No intentes_

_volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!_

_-Tienes razón, lo siento, -dijo Ron, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió-. No seas_

_muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Wesley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con_

_un sangre pura._

Fin Flash Back

-Sabes Hugo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo voy a hacer caso a papá. Voy a machacar a Scorpius Malfoy cueste lo que cueste.

-Sabes Rose, un día vamos a jugar a un juego, el juego de "¿Quién Cojones Te entiende?"

Rose se atragantó con una grajea y comenzó a reír:

-Hay veces que brillas por falta de ingenio y otra que te salen por los poros. ¡Impresionante Hugo Weasly Granger!

**Compartimento de los Prefectos**

-Albus y Lilly Potter les tocan los pasillos de 6º y 7º. Encárguense de que todos tengan puesto su uniforme antes de que pare el tren. Y por favor, este año revisen bien y procuren que no entren cosas ilegales al colegio – dijo la profesora Vector.

-Si profesora- la voz de Lilly era baja, suave. Su cabello rojo contrastaba con sus verdes ojos cortesía de su padre. Su cara llena de pecas hacia que se pareciera más claramente a su madre y en general a todos los Weasleys.

-Si Profesora Vector- Albus por el contrario era el vivo retrato de su padre. Era alto y delgado al igual que él. Sus ojos verdes eran claramente iguales a los de Harry Potter y a los de su Hermana Lilly. Su pelo azabache y desordenado daba la sensación de no haberse peinado antes. Era claramente como su padre tanto física y psicológicamente. Era Harry Potter con veinte años menos, otra vez.

- Alice Nott y Scorpius Malfoy serviréis de apoyo a los Gryffindor en los pasillos de 6º y 7º pero tendréis el pasillo de 5º único para vosotros. No quiero peleas, no quiero discursiones. Quiero el trabajo bien hecho. Los Gryffindors harán sus rondas vosotros seréis su apoyo y revistareis todo. ¿Está todo claro?

-Si profesora- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Respecto a los Hufflepuff vosotros os encargareis de los pasillos de 1º y 2º. Intentad que los niños no se pierdan y ayudadles en lo que podáis. No los perdáis de vista.

-Si profesora

- Por último, Wood y Jonson, vosotros estáis encargados de los de 3º y 4º. Tenéis las mismas indicaciones que el resto.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio

-Por ultimo. No quiero disputas entre las casa, aún no hemos comenzado el curso. Quiero orden y seriedad. No quiero a nadie despistado y escaqueándose ¿de acuerdo?

-Si profesora

-Ahora poner en común el itinerario para ayudaros con los apoyos y de más.

La profesora salió del compartimento dejando a los ocho alumnos solos intentando poner en común sus opiniones.

-¿Enserio Albus? ¿Es verdad que Rose y Hugo volvieron?

-Sí, ellos volvieron

-¿Después de seis años?, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Wood, no creo que eso sea incumbencia tuya ni de nadie – la voz de Lilly se impuso al resto acayando las palabras del resto.

Al otro lado de la sala Scorpius y Alice escuchaban atentamente la conversación:

-¿Seis años? ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?- Alice parecía algo curiosa

-No lo se, tal vez ¿discursiones familiares?

-¿Seis años de discursiones familiares?

-No te sorprendas. La mía lleva más de 20 años de discursiones familiares entre mi padre y mi abuelo.

-Si pero, no se... ¿es algo sospechoso no crees?

-He conocido a ambos hermanos y estoy totalmente seguro de que aguantar a esos dos es totalmente caso perdido. Normal que no hayan estado con su familia por 6 años. Es imposible aguantarlos más de 6 minutos.

La chica comenzó a reír sonoramente.

-Siempre igual Scorpius Malfoy. Alguna vez se meterán contigo y sabrás lo que se siente

La sonrisa de Scorpius se ensanchó el doble

-Eso nunca pasara Alice, nunca pasara

**1.**

-Venga Rose, déjame ganar aunque sea solo una vez – la voz de Hugo tenía un tono algo suplicante

-Ni de broma, sabes que esa algo prohibido.

-Tú y las estúpidas reglas del juego. Rompes todas las reglas menos las del ajedrez. De verdad que lo tuyo es raro, raro, raro.

-Exagerado. El juego es algo sagrado no se deben hacer trampas.

-Pero tú siempre ganas Rosie, eso es injusto

-Injusto es tener que oírte balbucear estupideces. Sabes Hugo Weasley Granger que jamás de dejare ganar si no es por tus propios medios asique a la partida se ha dicho.

La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar una bonita cabellera color rojo junto con una de color azabache:

-¡Rosie! ¡Hugo! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Os he echado mucho de menos – Lilly Potter se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Rose haciendo a esta caerse en el sillón con su prima encima

-¡Calma Lilly, calma! Me estas asfixiando

Lilly se levantó alisándose la túnica mientras sonreía a su prima.

-Rose...

-¿Si?

-¿Esa cosa es tuya? – Dijo Albus señalando una cajetilla de tabaco en el suelo

Las miradas de Hugo y Rose se cruzaron

-No Albus, es mía- Hugo se abalanzó sobre ella guardándosela en un bolsillo del pantalón mientras miraba a su hermana fijamente

"Rose Weasly tu y yo hablaremos más tarde" pensó para sí mismo.

-¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó Lilly

-¿Estuvisteis en Dumstrang? –preguntó nuevamente

-¿Dónde más estuvisteis?

-¿Dumstrang es tan diferente a Hogwarts?

-No tantas preguntas – dijo Rose – Si estamos bien, si estuvimos en Dumstrang, hemos recorrido Europa y Asia y si, definitivamente Dumstrang es diferente a Hogwarts

Poco tiempo después Albus y Lilly se marcharon a seguir con sus rondas dejando a ambos hermanos nuevamente solos.

-Rosie, deberías dejar esto- dijo tirándole la cajetilla- es malo para ti. Tú y tus "formas" de revelarte

-Sabes Hugo, siempre tuve mis formas, lo que pasa es que tú no lo ves normal.

-Definitivamente no te veo normal

Dos horas más tarde el tren se había detenido. Todos los alumnos en un completo orden bajaron del tren dirigiéndose a los carruajes que les llevarían a Hogwarts y los de primero a los botes.

-¿Pero porque narices no puedo ir contigo eh? Sabes de sobra que no me gustan los botes

-Hugo, no insistas, tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer

-Pero Rose, ellos tienen 11 años

Rose miro fijamente a su hermano:

-Y tú actuando así parece que tuvieras la edad mental de 5 años

-Rose… ¡Venga, no seas así! Habla con el gigantón y di que quiero ir contigo –dijo él agarrándole de la manga de la túnica mientras se tiraba al suelo de rodillas fingiendo hacer una pataleta

-Que no Hugo, que te toca ir a los botes como todos lo hemos hecho.

-Pero es injusto

-La vida no es justa

-Venga Rosie, habla con el gigantón

-Se llama Hagrid

-Pues con ese

-He dicho que no

-Aguafiestas

-Tu

-Venga por favor, y prometo… ¡Dejarte mi escoba un mes entero!

-Mi escoba es mejor que la tuya – dijo Rose divertida

-Solo porque estuviste saliendo con el tal Scott ese y te regalo la mejor escoba no significa que la mía sea peor

-Pero lo es

-Da lo mismo, ya voy a los botes.

-¡Sí que tardas en captar la idea Hugo!

"Scott, un amigo más que un novio. Aun se escribían. Era, lo que una vez me explicaron como el primer amor. Nacido de una amistad. Algo extraño. Amigos que después fueron algo más. Un par de besos y cogerse de la mano. Veloces como un Cadillac sin frenos, todos los días tenían un minuto en el que cierro los ojos y disfruto... echándole de menos. Incluso en estos tiempos… en los que soy feliz de otra manera. Porque él fue mi primer amigo, mi primer compañero, mi primer apoyo. Porque él fue lo primero durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que Hugo volvió a mí, hasta que Hugo y yo fuimos más cercanos. Hasta que definitivamente nos apoyamos el uno en el otro y decidimos ser verdaderos hermanos. Entonces fue cuando Scott salió de mi vida"

-¡Rose! Ven corre. Estamos todos en este carruaje – Voz y mano de su prima Lilly se hizo notar entre todos los alumnos

Rose corrió zigzagueando entre la gente. Todos sus primos se encontraban frente a un carruaje esperándola con sonrisas en su cara. El puesto del más alto de mis primos estaba altamente reñido entre Fred y Albus. Aunque yo voto fervientemente a que Albus, mi primo favorito, es más alto. También estaban Lucy junto a Lysander y Lorcan. Porque a pesar de no ser técnicamente primos, Lysander y Lorcan eran parte de la familia. Lorcan era de Hufflepuff junto con Lucy. Mientras que Fred, Albus y Lilly eran de Gryffindor. Lysander era, evidentemente de Slytherin.

Fred era el vivo retrato de su padre y veía a Lucy como su aliada número uno para hacer bromas en el colegio.

Rose se unió a ellos en el carruaje. Dentro de pocos minutos estaría nuevamente en Hogwarts. Nuevamente en su casa, su verdadera casa.

**Hogwarts**

Silencio. Pasos

-Weasley, Hugo.

Rose vio como Hugo se acercaba dubitativo a la tarima donde estaba situado el sombrero seleccionador. Se sentó algo nervioso mirándola de soslayo. La profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero seleccionador. En ese preciso momento Rose y Hugo Weasley entendieron la expresión: "Hay segundo que duran horas"

-¡Gryffindor!

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar. Hugo salto entre exaltado y asustado por el grito del sombrero. Corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor junto a su hermana.

-¡Rosie, Rosie!

Hugo abrazó fuertemente a su hermana subiéndola por los aires y haciendo que esta se asfixiase por momentos

-¡Rosie! ¡Lo conseguí!

Hugo seguía abrazando fuertemente a Rose mientras todos sus primos palmearon su espalda y le felicitaban

-Hugo, cálmate, siéntate. ¡Estás haciendo un auténtico papelón! Todos sabríamos que irías a Gryffindor. Si no, papá es capaz de desheredarte.

-Como si eso nos importara ahora precisamente. Por mí que se lo quede todo.

-¡Hugo!

Hugo sonrió a su hermana. Se sentó junto a ella y puso su vista fija en la comida que acababa de aparecer. Si, ese era otro rasgo característico de Hugo. Estaba obsesionado con la comida. Era totalmente parecido en eso a Ron. Jamás en la vida había dejado ninguna miga en un plato. Según él era una "falta de respeto" dejar comida en el plato. Pero no solo en su plato, si no en los platos del resto también.

-¿Rgos, porgque nog cogmes má?- dijo Hugo atragantándose con la comida al mismo momento de hablar

-Hugo Weasly Granger, como me vuelvas a hablar con comida en la boca te juro por merlín que te comes la madera de la mesa.

-Exagerada

-Vomitivo

-Venga chicos no peleen – dijo Fred sonriendo sentándose entre ambos – Hace mucho que no os vemos, deberíamos celebrar, ¿No creen chicos?- Fred paso un brazo por los hombros de sus primos

-Definitivamente hay que hacer algo, no podemos dejarlo así. Ya lo pensaremos con más detenimiento – dijo Albus sonriendo a sus primos – ahora Fred creo que deberías dejarlos comer y respirar agusto

-Si aguafiestas-Potter

Todos en la mesa rieron ante el comentario.

"_Por fin estaba en casa"_

-Queridos alumnos, se les comunica que a lo largo de esta semana será el examen para presentarse a premio anual. El examen contara de una prueba práctica y una teórica de los seis últimos cursos. Solo será posible presentarse a los alumnos de séptimo, evidentemente. Se hará media con las notas obtenidas en cursos anteriores. Se les informa que tendrán ciertos privilegios, entre ellos: dormitorio privado, sala común privada, no habrá toque de queda y posibilidad de entrar ilimitadamente en la zona prohibida.

Rose quedo pensativa durante unos segundos. Esto solo significaba una cosa: Competencia. Y eso era lo que más amaba Rose Weasley : Ganar y competir.

La cena pasó sin más altercados. Las principales conversaciones fueron dirigidas al Quidditch y la prueba de premio anual. Y esta última iba a ser ganada definitivamente por ella.

**Unos días después**

-Rose me estas sacando de quicio. Para de dar vueltas, cálmate.

-¿Qué me calme?, No puedo Hugo, no puedo.

-Pero si el examen te salió perfecto según me contaste hace –dijo mirando el reloj de la sala – tres minutos cuando saliste

-Hace 3 minutos pensaba eso, ahora no se

-Rosie solo es un examen de premio anual, no te exaltes tanto

-¿Qué no me exalte tanto? –dijo ella bastante nerviosa

-¿Cuándo os dan los resultados

-No lo se, creo que mandarán una carta anunciando a los premios anuales

-¿Los premios anuales?

-Si, hay posibilidad que haya hasta 3 premios anuales diferentes. Normalmente son 2 o 1..

-¿Otra vez aquí Weasley?

Rose giró chocando con unos profundos ojos grises

-¿Te falta inteligencia Malfoy? ¿Es un colegio, donde debería estar?

-¿Qué ocurre Weasley tuvieron que interceder por ti para que entraras en Hogwarts? Digamos que careces de inteligencia…

-Ya te lo dije Malfoy, la inteligencia ahora es como el buen gusto, todo el mundo se cree que lo tiene – dijo señalándole a él. – y si no mírate al espejo

-¿Estas insinuando algo Weasley?- dijo este acercándose a ella con una mirada enfadada y fulminante.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy eres demasiado retrasado como para entender lo que te estoy diciendo "cla-ra-men-te"?

-Rose…- dijo Hugo tirando de la manga de la túnica- vamos a buscar a Fred y a Albus tal vez ya terminaron

-¡No!, los terreros son públicos, la escoria es la que se debería marchar de aquí.

Rose metió la mano en su túnica sacando nuevamente su cajetilla para encenderse un cigarro. Definitivamente ese chico la exaltaba. Encendió su pitillo y se sentó en el suelo ajena su primo y su recién declarado enemigo número uno. Fumaba caladas largas y pausadas.

Hugo optó por dejar a su hermana con sus pensamientos a solas dirigiéndose al castillo.

El tiempo era cálido. Demasiado cálido. El lago reflejaba perfectamente el cielo. Era tranquilo, si no fuera porque sentía la incómoda presencia de alguien detrás suyo. Pocos segundos después supo que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy se estaba marchando con una carta en sus manos. Una lechuza pasó volando cerca de ella dejándole una carta a los pies: Los resultados del Premio Anual.

"Desengancharte del odio es como dejar de fumar… y hay dos formas de hacerlo: puedes alejarte sanamente de la tentación… o pasarte el resto de tu vida deseando que alguien te eche una bocanada de humo en la cara. Y tu Rose Weasley eres de los de la segunda opción, atacando para defenderse. Odiando a alguien para no darse cuenta de la realidad- la voz de Scott aún estaba viva en su memoria cuando le dijo esa frase"

* * *

Dejen Reviews!^^


	3. Capitulo III

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.

Hola! Ya volví.. tardé un poco, lo sé.. no me maten :D En este nuevo capitulo aparecen Ron y Hermione.. y se desvela lo del premio anual.. Espero que os guste! Que me costó escribirlo.. ultimamente la inspiracion no es lo mio. Intentaré publicar pronto!

* * *

"_Rose Weasley siento comunicarle que no fue seleccionada para ser Premio Anual. Se producirá una segunda selección los próximos días…."_

No quiso leer más. Arrugó fuertemente la carta entre sus manos. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Su vista se nublaba por momentos. Solo sentía los latidos de su corazón, la furia y la rabia contenida. Rose Weasley no perdía, Rose Weasley jamás había perdido y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Camino cabizbaja hacia el castillo. Menos de una semana y ya había recibido un golpe a su orgullo, tal vez volver a Londres no fue tan positivo. Estiró la carta ya arrugada y volvió a leerla aunque exactamente no importo puesto que no asimilaba las palabras. Lentamente la doblo y comenzó a romperla en cachitos pequeños. Forzó sus manos en puños y suspiro.

"_Cálmate Rose Weasley, Cálmate"_

**1.-**

Hugo Weasley se pasó las manos por el pelo de forma nerviosa. Realmente algo andaba mal. Vi a su hermana fugazmente llegando a la sala común de Gryffindor y como subió a su habitación. Pocos segundos después vio bajar a dos de sus compañeras de habitación murmurando cosas como "loca", "tiene problemas psicológicos", "no es normal"… Ahí definitivamente supo que algo andaba mal, y más cuando sus primos entraron cabizbajos a la sala común, Albus le miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. La noticia que habían estado esperando se hizo presente: Rose no era premio anual.

Se acercó a su primo de forma silenciosa.

-¿Qué paso Al, es lo que yo pienso?- dijo Hugo con voz baja

-Sí, Rose no fue seleccionada, pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Tengo un par de noticias...

-¡La buena! ¡Dime la buena!- dijo de forma ilusionada como un niño pequeño

-Hugo... no es un juego...

Hugo miró a su primo arrepintiéndose en el interior.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre... Rose siempre me hace estos juegos…

-Vale – dijo mirando a su primo con una sonrisa – Lo que te iba diciendo, hay una probabilidad de que sea premio anual.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó curioso Hugo

-Pues dicen que Hubo un triple empate, por eso solo se seleccionó un premio anual este año

-Pero Rose dijo que es posible un solo un premio anual

-Si, es posible. Pero todos han "pasado" la media. Para que lo entiendas – dijo mirando a su primo él cual revelaba la duda en su cara – la media estaba en nueve, ¿ok? Entonces las 4 personas: el ganador y el triple empate; han pasado siendo su puntuación superior al nueve. Esto quiere decir que sería injusto que no se solucionara el triple empate, debido a que son cuatro personas se ha estipulado que el premio anual deben de ser dos…

-Sí, si Al. Entonces, ¿Rose aún puede ser Premio Anual?

-Sí, creo que harán una prueba dentro de un tiempo y basándose en las notas de clase será elegido el segundo premio anual.

Hugo sonrió.

-¡Genial! Rose no debe preocuparse entonces – Dijo Hugo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la entrada de las habitaciones

-La mala noticia – dijo Al – es que el ganador del premio anual ha sido Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Hugo quedo estático mirando fijamente al suelo.

-Antes me lleno la cara de pus de bobotuberculo que ver a ese odioso hurón pavoneándose de su título ganado injustamente, ¡seguro que hizo trampa!

Hugo y Albus miraron fijamente a Rose mientras ella cerraba fuertemente sus manos en un puño clavándose las uñas en su palma.

-Sabes Al, creo que tenemos un problema…

-¿De qué magnitud?

-Mundial Albus, Mundial.

Rose se encaminó a su hermano con mirada furibunda.

-Hugo Weasley, ¡Malfoy pidió guerra y Malfoy tendrá guerra!

-¿Qué te propones Rose?

-Despedazar completamente a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, despedazarle hasta que no queden restos de él.

Hugo y Albus se miraron encogiéndose de hombros:

-Lo que tú digas Rose, lo que tú digas – Dijo Hugo mirando a su hermana.

-El triple empate ha sido entre Marcus Zabini, Oliver Wood y tú.

-Perfecto – dijo Rose mirando a su primo – El título de Premio Anual será mío.

Rose se marchó de la sala común dejando a su Hermano y a su primo mirándose.

-Hugo, ¿Crees eso posible?

-Eso espero –dijo mirando a su primo – Rose no está acostumbrada a perder.

**2.-**

-Vamos Scor, anímate un poco ¿no crees?

-Que quieres que haga Alice, me da un poco igual. – Dijo Scorpius mientras comía de forma aburrida pinchando con el tenedor alternativamente en el plato sin apenas comer

-Pero Scorpius eres premio anual…

-¿Y? ¿Qué me aporta eso?: tengo una habitación privada debido a que soy Prefecto, libre horario para caminar por el castillo y cuando no puedo aun así lo hago, tengo la sala común de Slytherin para mí solo cuando me dé la gana, además por culpa de este "titulo" ahora todos los profesores estarán encima mío sin dejarme en paz.. Dios no veo nada bueno a esto.

-Scorpius…

Levantó su vista fijándola en la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí, Rose Weasley le miraba fijamente y con odio. Scorpius le sonrió sutilmente.

-Corrijo Alice, si hay una buena razón para estar feliz por lo de premio anual: Haber vencido y callar la gran boca de la comadreja Weasley.

Alice le miró confundido y sin darle importancia.

"_Ya perdiste Rose Weasley, no lo intentes, ya perdiste"_

Scorpius levanto su cabeza fijándose en el atril de la directora. Esta estaba allí, de pie, mirando fijamente a sus alumnos buscando algunos con la mirada. Toco con su varita en la garganta pronunciando un hechizo no verbal, estiró un par de arrugas de la túnica y se dispuso a hablar:

-Queridos alumnos…

El ruido aun invadía el gran comedor

-Queridos alumnos…

El ruido se hacía cada vez un poco más débil pero aun así no desapareció

-¡Queridos alumnos!

El grito de la directora McGonagall hizo dar un salto en su sitio a la gran parte del alumnado fijando su vista definitivamente en la Directora de Hogwarts

-Ahora que por fin tengo su atención les comunicare un par de cosas. – la voz de McGonagall lleno completamente el silencio que ahora había en el gran comedor.

Los alumnos se miraron unos a otros con un gran interrogante en sus caras ante lo que les debía "comunicar" la directora.

-El premio anual de este año es alumno de la casa Slytherin: ¡Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!

Los vítores de la casa de Slytherin no se hicieron esperar. Entre gritos y aplausos alardeando del nuevo premio anual. Tras años a la sombra, este podía ser el nuevo resurgimiento de la casa Slytherin, de demostrar que no todos los buenos son buenos y no todos los malos son malos: hay tonos grises en medio.

-Pero – dijo McGonagall intentando acallar la voz de los alumnos y haciendo movimientos con sus manos pidiendo silencio – ha habido un triple empate: Oliver Wood, Marcus Nott y Rose Weasley. Por favor levántense los tres-dijo mirándoles

Los aludidos se fueron levantando uno a uno. Rose fue la última ante los fuertes empujones de su hermano y su primo y la cantidad de amenazas por parte de ella sin resultado ninguno.

-Señor Malfoy si usted me hace el favor levántese también

El aludido se levantó despacio haciendo caso omiso de los vítores en su casa

-Como ya sabrán, debido al triple empate y haber superado la media se hará una nueva selección de ustedes tres para decidir el nuevo premio anual – La visión de Scorpius se nubló por momentos, "_¿Qué?, ni de broma. Odio las bromas de mal gusto" – _Debido a que no sería justo un nuevo examen. Hemos pensado otro tipo de "prueba" para poder ganar el segundo puesto del premio anual. La primera parte de la prueba seria la media de notas que saquen desde el día de hoy hasta justamente pasado treinta días, es decir a primeros de Octubre.

Los tres alumnos se miraron entre ellos. Rose sonreía por dentro, sabía que probablemente tenía la mejor media en notas.

-La segunda parte de la prueba, y en parte la más importante será la "compenetración y compañerismo" Debido a que son únicamente 3 alumnos decidí incluir al señor Malfoy para que no hubiera favoritismos. Se harán grupos de 2 entre ustedes. Quedando en parejas. Tendrán que hacer todos los trabajos entre ustedes cuatro- el abucheamiento popular del alumnado amenazo con un bullicio mayor- No quiero ningún tipo de "pero". Es lo más justo debido a que van a ser dos premios anuales que sepan capaz de compenetrarse y ayudarse en sus labores. El trabajo será "estudiado entre los cuatro" pero únicamente presentado por parejas. ¿Están de acuerdo? – dijo preguntando aunque obviamente no le interesaba la respuesta

-Las parejas, ¡Sin posibles cambios! – dijo subiendo más la voz son: Oliver Wood y Marcus Nott y Rose Weasley con Scorpius Malfoy.

Los abucheos esta vez inundaron todo el comedor. Se escucharon gritos por parte de los Gryffindor criticando a los Slytherin y viceversa.

-¡Ni de coña estoy yo de pareja para trabajar con ese hurón botador!- la voz de Rose Weasley se impuso por el resto del comedor- antes me hago amiga de un Dragón Colacuerno que de eso- dijo señalándole- y ya ni hablemos de "compenetrar y compañerismo" eso es lo que tendrá su cabeza –dijo imitando la figura de una cabeza – en mi pie cuando le dé una patada.

Antes de que el comedor se llenara de risas ante el comentario la impresión por la frase de "la buena Rose Weasley" marcó.

Scorpius la miró irradiando rabia de él. En ese preciso momento si hubiese podido habría aplastado su estúpida cabeza de comadreja con sus propias manos.

-¡Cállate Weasley! ¿Crees que yo quiero ser compañero y compenetrarme con "algo" como tú?

-¡Cállate Malfoy!

-¡Cállate tu Weasley!

Las voces seguían cada vez más fuertes inundando el comedor. Los gritos entre ambas casas eran cada vez peores. Probablemente si alguien no hacía algo para remediarlo en poco segundos sacarían las varitas para maldecirse.

-ES IRREVOCABLE MI DECISION. ¡SE TERMINÓ LA CENA! ¡VAYAN A SUS SALAS COMUNES AHORA MISMO! -Los alumnos mirándose aún con odio se dirigieron a sus salas comunes. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga – Señor Malfoy tome este pergamino, ahí está apuntado todo lo relacionado con sus sala común. Mañana harán los arreglos necesarios para asentar a los otros tres alumnos mientras sigan en pie la selección. No serán añadidas habitaciones solo y únicamente se agrandará el salón. El resto de la torre será de disposición suya. Sin más preámbulos márchense todos.

"_Encima tendré que aguantarla por un mes entero, ¡un mes entero!, por lo menos estará Nott ahí" _Pensó Scorpius mientras se dirigía a su nueva sala común. A penas y prestó atención a su nueva sala común mientras entraba por el pasadizo. Solo se fijó en que era una escultura que giraba abriendo un oscuro pasadizo y que en el fondo había una gran puerta. Toco tres partes de la cerradura con la barita y los engranajes giraron chirriando sonoramente haciendo que se abriera dejando una pequeña capa de polvo que escapara de la puerta. Del salón prácticamente apenas y se fijó en algo de la sala. Solo se dio cuenta de la gran chimenea rodeada de sillones y de una mesa en el otro lado. Se fijó en el pergamino que le dio la directora.

- "_Escalera en espiral primera planta"_ dijo para sí mismo- ni que fuera tan difícil.

Tiró su capa y su corbata en un sillón y se dirigió a su nueva habitación. Entro quitándose el resto de su capa e ignorando la oscuridad de su habitación encontró su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Sin pensar en el calvario que sería todo al día siguiente.

**Rose**

**-¡**Oh venga Rose, no seas así de inmadura!

-¿Inmadura? Lilly esto va a ser una hecatombe

-¡No seas exagerada Rose!

-Como mañana me encuentre su asqueroso pelo plateado de frente juro que hare una hecatombe con la casa Slytherin entera, entera enterita

-Albus – dijo ella llamando a su hermano

Albus bajo las escaleras del cuarto de chicos dirigiéndose a la sala común donde estaban las dos

-¿Aun sigues así?

-Albus, ¡que no! – Dijo mirándole- déjame matarlo. Venga nadie se dará cuenta. Solo un poquito… prometo dejarte una parte de su cuerpo para mutilarle

-¡No es para tanto Rose, no exageres!

-¡No exagero! Yo nunca pierdo y el...la... "la cosa esa"-dijo poniendo cara de asco- me gano y eso no pienso permitirlo

-¡Pues gánale tu ahora!

-¡Qué fácil es decirlo!, ¡Es mi pareja! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Va a hacer que pierda si o si!

Albus pareció meditarlo

-Rose, lo mejor es que descanses, te calmes y pienses fríamente

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que pensar? ¿Qué Scorpius Malfoy me ha ganado? ¿Qué voy a ser la segunda? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que pensar?

-Sabes Rose, a veces aparece esa vena inaguantable tuya- dijo Hugo mirando a su hermana- Céntrate en lo importante y deja de odiar a todo el mundo

Rose miró furibunda a su hermano

-¡OK!

-Piénsalo Rose, es por tu bien.

"_Y esa noche su propio bien no la dejó dormir._

**Londres**

Hermione recogía sus cosas mientras salían de su nueva casa en Londres. Vivian algo lejos del centro, en un barrio tranquilo cerca de Peckham road. Ron tomo las llaves del coche mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta con llave. Era un barrio muggle por eso no podían desaparecerse. Ron paso su mano por el pelo de forma nerviosa mientras Hermione se mordía el labio:

-¿Está todo listo?

-Sí, recogí todo.

-Perfecto, hiciste los trámites de Dumstrang

-Sí, ya lo termine y mande las cartas a Hogwarts

-¿Colocaste lo que nos quedaba?

-Sí, coloque todo

-La verdad no entiendo porque tuvimos que comprar una casa de solo dos habitaciones

-Porque si Ron, porque si – Hermione ignoró a su marido

-Tenemos que darnos prisa Hermione

-Sí, lo sé, cinco minutos- dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta. Guardo sus llaves en el bolsillo y se dirigió al coche

-¿Es necesario?

-Sí.

-Pero...

-Nada Ron, debemos comunicar que estamos aquí al ministerio, si no sería ilegal.

-¿Y él?

-¿Qué ocurre con él?- dijo abriendo la puerta del coche

-Hermione, no te hagas la tonta. Ya sabes lo que pasa con el – dijo ron poniendo las llaves en el contacto del coche y arrancándolo

-Ron – dijo ella de forma nerviosa – ¡eso ya está olvidado y lo sabes! No le des más vueltas

-¿Qué no le dé más vueltas? ¡Después de seis años me dices que no les de más vueltas!

-Ron no te exaltes- dijo ella tirando el bolso a la parte trasera del coche - ¿Sabes algo de Hugo?

-¿Solo piensas preguntar por él? Hermione esa actitud tuya me está molestando bastante

-Como si tú te preocuparas por alguno de los dos

-Alomejor me preocupo más que tu Ron. Ni siquiera has hablado con tu familia

-Ni que eso te importara a estas alturas Hermione. Después de todo, fue culpa tuya

-¿Culpa mía? Mira Ron, zanjo la conversación. No quiero más hablar de estupideces tuyas asique conduce y dirígete al ministerio. Si llegamos pronto no habrá mucha cola y nos iremos antes.

-Sí – dijo Ron apretando fuertemente el volante y dirigiéndose hacia el ministerio.

Pocas horas después terminaron el papeleo oportuno se dirigieron nuevamente a su casa sin hablarse.

-Les escribiré una carta – dijo Ron dirigiéndose a su despacho

-Haz lo que te dé la gana Ronald Weasley – dijo Hermione Granger dirigiéndose hacia su propia habitación y dejando atrás al que era su marido

"Queridos Hijos. ¿Qué tal comenzasteis el curso? Siento no habernos comunicado antes con vosotros. Espero que estéis bien. Hemos comprado una casa en Londres, es bastante cómoda. Ya hicimos los papeleos oportunos de la vuelta a Londres y os inscribimos nuevamente en el ministerio. Compramos un coche….."

**1.-**

- …_es negro. Probablemente te encante Hugo. Rose tu céntrate en los estudios. Las cosas con tu madre siguen igual que siempre. En fin. Os manda recuerdos..._

_-_Dudo que mama nos mande recuerdos – dijo Rose interrumpiendo la lectura de su hermano

- _.. Este fin de semana iremos a ver a la abuela Molly. Probablemente os tenga un par de regalos (jersey). ¡Os los ponéis! No os metáis en líos. Rose cuida de Hugo y tu protege a tu hermana. No hace falta que contestéis las cartas ya os mandaremos alguna de vez en cuando. Es probable que tardemos porque viajaremos hasta terminar todo._

_Besos_

_Atte: Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger"_

-Rompe la carta Hugo, vamos al comedor

-A veces no te entiendo Rose – dijo su hermano desperezándose y arrugando la carta metiéndosela en un bolsillo del pantalón

-Nunca lo entenderás Hugo

-De eso ya me doy cuenta

Rose sonrió sinceramente a su hermano

-Vamos, se hace tarde y quiero desayunar bien. Hoy va a ser un día muy largo – dijo Rose cogiendo a su hermano del brazo tirando de él fuera del comedor

-¡Rose! No me tires, no soy un niño, ¡se caminar solo!

-Eres un niño Hugo Weasley –dijo ella riendo mientras le tiraba del brazo con fuerza

-¡Estúpida!

-Gracias por el piropo, a veces haces que me sonroje

Su hermano gritó ante el comentario

-Rose-dijo el separándose- porque tú y mama, no...

-No lo sé Hugo, simplemente pasó

-Pero papa parece estar de acuerdo con sus desplantes, él también los hace

-Hugo, con tenerte a ti es suficiente. Siento que te lo estén haciendo a ti también –dijo ella mirando con cierta tristeza en los ojos

-Eso no me importa. Aunque suene cruel te prefiero a ti

-¡Menos mal!-dijo ella fingiendo que había estado preocupada

-¡Oh!-dijo dándole un golpazo en el brazo a su hermana- no te pases que lo retiro

-Sabes que tengo una mente privilegiada y me acordare siempre

-Es desesperante hablar contigo

-Sí, pero me adoras

-A duras penas

-Pero lo haces

-Desgraciadamente

-Asúmelo

-Estamos en el comedor Rose. Deja el tema

Ella coloco sus brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas mirando divertida a su hermano:

-No hasta que lo asumas

-Rose...

-Venga

-Vale

-¿Vale qué?

-Adoro estar contigo

Rose rio estrepitosamente dándole un golpe en el pecho y se encaminó corriendo a las puertas del comedor

-Siempre lo supe Hugo Weasley, estás enamorado de mi

Hugo puso los ojos en blanco pasándose una mano por su pelo. Sonriendo se dirigió al comedor tras los pasos de su hermana.

El comedor estaba totalmente atestado de gente. Era algo normal debido a que habían bajado demasiado tarde a desayunar. Aun no se acostumbraban a ese horario. En Dumstrang era diferente.

Rose se sentó en una mesa junto a su hermano. Desayunó prácticamente todo lo que se encontró en su campo visual.

-Rose, deja ya de comer

-Necesito fuerzas Hugo

-No sé cómo te aguanto

-Ah... para con el drama. Pásame esa manzana de ahí –dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa

Hugo cogió la manzana y se la dio a su hermana

Albus se sentó al otro lado de su prima y Lilly enfrente de este

-¿Qué clase hay ahora Albus? –dijo Rose comiéndose la manzana

-Herbología

-¡Ok!

Hugo dio un codazo a su hermana

-No te gusta herbologia –dijo prácticamente en un susurro

-Por eso dije ok- dijo ella mientras seguía comiéndose la manzana

-No te entiendo

-Es irónico

-Lo supuse

-Pues eso

Hugo puso nuevamente los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la mesa recogiendo sus libros

-Me toca pociones – dijo mirando a su hermana y a su primo- luego nos vemos. ¿Vienes Lilly? Luego te busco Rose

Rose terminó de desayunar con Albus. Tras recoger todos sus libros se encaminaron a los invernaderos

-¿Por qué no te gusta la Herbología?

-No sé, simplemente no me gusta, supongo que a ti si ¿no?

-Bastante –dijo Albus sonriendo

La clase se llenó rápidamente sin dejar un asiento libre.

-Por favor tomen todos sus utensilios y diríjanse al frente del Invernadero. Únanse por parejas. Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy ustedes van juntos-dijo Neville mientras ordenaba el escritorio

Scorpius fijo su mirada de hielo en ella

-Hola Weasley – dijo mirándola con aires superiores

-¡Vete a la Mierda Malfoy!

* * *

**Dejen Reviews!^^**


	4. Capitulo IV

Disclaimer: Los personajes etc etc etc.. pertenece a J.

Hola! Volví.. siento el retraso pero estuve de viaje ^^ Disfrutando de una nueva y bella ciudad! :D ROMA!

Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste y me digan su mas sincera opinión. La verdad, me costó la vida misma escribirlo y si.. tengo una sorpresa.. ¡Por fin aparece Draco! es una muy breve aparicion pero algo es algo.. pero a todo esto se suma una nueva "incognita".. asique espero que esten enganchads a la historia.. y sin mas preambulos doy paso al nuevo capitulo :D

Dejen Reviews!^^

P.D: sorprendentemente Rose Weasley no fuma en este capitulo. xD

* * *

-Hola Weasley

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy

-Encantado de volver a verte –dijo el socarronamente

-Lo siento, no puedo decir lo mismo. Si me disculpas, creo que iré al baño, no sé porque me dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Auch Weasley. ¡Creo que me hiciste daño y todo!

-Cree lo que te dé la gana estúpido

"_Y el odio es simplemente eso. Odio. Nace y crece. Y llena cada parte de nosotros. Y odio es lo que sentían ellos dos. En mayor o menor medida, sus vidas estaban llenas de odio. Pero no lo que aún no llegaban a comprender es que el odio no era del uno contra el otro. Era contra todos. No precisamente entre ellos."_

-Queridos alumnos. Ahora que ya todos están sentados daremos comienzo a la clase de hoy. Debido a que los anteriores días solo estuvimos poniéndonos al día con la asignatura hoy comenzaremos a dar clase normal. La planta que trataremos hoy se llama Alihotsy. ¿Alguien podría decirme de que se trata esta planta?

La mano de Rose se alzó sobre las del resto.

-Se trata de una planta que tratada adecuadamente en poción produce histeria en quien la consume

-Efectivamente señorita Weasley – dijo el profesor Longbottom

-Pero, además, puede producir nauseas e intentos de suicidio

-Perfecto señor Malfoy- volvió a decir el profesor Longbottom

-Y su cura es... –comenzó Rose

-La poción glumbumble – dijo Scorpius terminando la frase de Rose

-Perfecto muchachos. He de darle unos merecidos 10 puntos para cada uno. Incluso me impresionaron

Rose miro con odio a Scorpius mientras este sonreía socarronamente.

-El trabajo de hoy consistirá en la preparación de Alihotsy con su correspondiente pergamino explicando pasos y funciones de la poción. Como tarea les pediré que por parejas, escriban sobre su antídoto glumbumble y la fabriquen también. ¿Hay alguna duda?

-Profesor- la voz pertenecía a Bertha Johnson, prefecta de Ravenclaw-¿cómo irán las parejas?

-Me temo que según como están sentados. Debido a que las clases de herbologia están divididas en dos grupos diferentes y referentes a la "competición de premio anual" la mitad del curso, es decir ustedes, trataran el tema del Alihotsy y la otra clase tratará otro tema totalmente diferente.

Neville giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a su mesa rebuscando entre sus papeles

-¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Está totalmente prohibida la copia de trabajos. Es para hacerlos en grupo. ¡No copiar a los grupos!

Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar

-No os preocupéis. Se me todas las artimañas, no hace mucho fui un alumno como vosotros. Asique os aconsejo que no hagáis tonterías. Y ahora manos a la obra, comenzad.

-Malfoy ve a recoger las cosas. Yo comienzo a escribir los pasos y efectos – dijo Rose mientras estiraba cómodamente las piernas a la vez que cogía pergamino y pluma

-Ni que te fuera a hacer caso Weasley

-No, no me vas a hacer caso, vas a obedecerme

-¿Y eso quien lo dice?-Scorpius miró fijamente con odio a Rose

-Yo – dijo ella altaneramente

-¿Y quién eres tú?

-Tu peor pesadilla

-Rose Weasley, ni siquiera me importas, ¿Cómo pretendes ser mi peor pesadilla? – dijo el sonriendo al tiempo que se levantaba de camino al armario que contenían todos los ingredientes necesarios – creo que definitivamente iré. Si respiro un poco más el mismo aire que tú creo q terminaré enfermando. Tengo suficiente con pequeñas dosis de ti.

Rose golpeo fuertemente la mesa manchando parte del pergamino con tinta procedente del tintero. Rápidamente la limpio con un hechizo y continúo escribiendo. Mientras por su mente pasaban mil y una ideas de hacerle la vida imposible a él, a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Si, ella sería su peor pesadilla.

-Estúpido – dijo ella para sí misma

-Gracias por los piropos Weasley – dijo él con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara tomando uno a uno los ingredientes necesarios

**1.-**

La clase de pociones había pasado sin pena ni gloria. Había sido bastante aburrida por no decir demasiado. Hugo apenas y podía concentrarse. La verdad, echaba de menos sus clases en Dumstrang. Eran bastante más "entretenidas". En parte le gustaba Hogwarts, entendía a su hermana, pero eso no quitaba que añoraba Dumstrang y Alemania. Definitivamente no estaba hecho para Londres.

Hugo permanecía en sus propios pensamientos mientras seguía a su prima Lily por los pasadizos de Hogwarts a la espera de que se enterara de alguno de ellos. Si, Hugo Weasley después de casi una semana no conocía Hogwarts, y sinceramente, no era algo que le importara demasiado.

-Este es el cuadro que te lleva al cuarto piso junto a DCAO

-Mm vale-dijo el sin prestarle atención

-Por ese camino a la derecha si subes y luego giras a la izquierda llegas a una de las salas de estudio

-MM si…

-¿Hugo?

-Mm

-¿Hugo? –dijo su prima nuevamente

-MM ok

-¡Hugo Weasley!

Hugo salto como si de un resorte se tratara. Miro perplejo a su prima y pasó su mano por la cabeza desordenando su pelo

-Lo siento Lily, no estoy muy pendiente, perdóname.

-Hugo – dijo ella con tono de reproche colocando sus brazos en jarra – tu nunca estas pendiente. Es el quinto día que intento explicarte como no perderte por el castillo y me ignoras

-Sabes que no te ignoro Lily pero, bueno, sabes que "no suelo prestar mucha atención"- dijo la última parte haciendo unas comillas al aire con sus manos.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Perderte por el castillo?

-Lily, es una de mis aficiones

Su prima le dio un tímido golpe en el brazo.

-¡Hugo!

-¡Es la verdad!-dijo el sonriendo a su prima- después de tres años en Dumstrang aún no terminé de aprenderme todos los recovecos y caminos escondidos del colegio

-¿Tres años?, ¿No deberíais haber estado seis?

-Esto-dijo Hugo volviéndose a pasar la mano por el pelo de forma nerviosa – es una larga historia

-¿Y dónde estuvisteis los tres primeros años?

-Es una larga historia Lily

-Pero Hugo…

-Lily no insistas, no me apetece relatar precisamente esa historia

Lily agachó calladamente la cabeza y guió a su primo hasta el exterior de Hogwarts

-¿Lily?

-Dime Hugo – dijo ella mientras se dirigía a su zona favorita de los jardines. Un gran árbol robusto junto al lago en calma.

-¿Conoces al gigantón? – dijo Hugo señalando la cabaña de Hagrid

-Ah, ¿Hagrid?, si ¿por qué? ¿Ron nunca te habló de él?

-Nunca hablábamos precisamente de Hogwarts o de Londres. Bueno, realmente nunca hablábamos

-Ahms...

-Cuéntame de él, porque es tan... "Gigante"

-Pues según mi padre, me dijo que era Semi-gigante

-Eso definitivamente lo supuse

-Fue muy amigo de nuestros padres, y los ayudo muchas veces

-También supuse eso

-Es el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... y guardabosques

-¿Él es profesor?

-¡Sí! Y según lo que escuche, el mejor profesor de Criaturas Mágicas que ha habido en Hogwarts

-Eso no me lo esperaba

-La verdad es amable. Creo que hoy tenemos clase de cuidados de criaturas mágicas.

-Sí, dentro de exactamente 40 min – dijo Hugo mirando su reloj

-¿Eso es un reloj?

-Sí, ¿los conoces?

-SI, papa me habla sobre cosas Muggles muchas veces, creo que es como el abuelo Arthur: ¡Obsesionados con la tecnología Muggle! –dijo ella sonriendo a su primo – Pero, ¿funciona aquí en Hogwarts?

-Definitivamente. Supuse que un reloj de "pila" no funcionaria.

Su prima le miro confusamente

-¿Pila?

-Sí, es una de esas cosas que "dan energía"

-Mmm

-Bueno, pues supuse que eso no funcionaría asique me conseguí algo "más sofisticado" funciona según el pulso

-¿Enserio?

-Si – dijo Hugo tumbándose en la hierba estirándose sutilmente – si quieres puedes probarlo

Hugo se quitó el reloj y cogiendo la pequeña muñeca de Lily se lo puso.

-Te queda bien – dijo el sonriendo a su prima y volviéndose a tumbar

-Gracias – dijo ella algo sonrojada

-Es tuyo.

Hugo se levantó pausadamente sacudiendo la hierba que se había quedado pegada en su túnica en el pantalón y en la capa. Comenzó a andar lejos de su prima.

-Voy a buscar a Rose, luego te veo

Lily miro a su primo alejarse se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr tras los pasos de su primo. Jadeando se agarró del brazo de este.

-Espera, te acompaño. Quiero ver a Albus – dijo ella sonriendo a su primo mientras este miraba al frente prácticamente sin haberse percatado en su presencia.

Ambos caminaron en silencio dirigiéndose a los alrededores de los invernaderos de Herbologia. Silencio. Hugo solo tenía ojos y oídos para una persona, y esa persona fue, es y será la más importante de su vida: Rose Weasley. Y el resto de personas, por muy cruel que fuera, no eran lo "suficiente" como para que el reparara en ellas.

**2.-**

-Weasley, es un caos intentar trabajar contigo. ¿No sabes tener un poquito de orden?

Rose levanto la vista de la cantidad de papeles que en medio de una hora había almacenado en su parte de la mesa.

-No- dijo ella secamente

Realmente su parte de la mesa era un caos. Había cuatro tinteros "iguales, ¡cuatro! Una cantidad incontable de pergaminos, grandes, pequeños, medianos, rotos, manchados. Innumerables botes con partes de la planta de la que estaban haciendo el trabajo. Sin embargo la parte de la mesa de Scorpius era bastante más ordenada. Con los botes colocados con orden. Un único tintero y dos plumas. Los papeles apilados correctamente y aun le quedaban la mitad de la mesa para disponer de ella.

-Weasley, ordena un poco todo ¿no crees?

Rose volvió a levantar la vista de sus papeles

-No me apetece – dijo secamente otra vez

Scorpius recogió un par de botes que ya no necesitaba. Se levantó y los guardó nuevamente en el armario. Se sentó nuevamente en su silla y apiló inconscientemente los papeles de nuevo

-Quieres hacer tu parte del trabajo Malfoy. No soy tu criada, no creas que voy a hacer todo yo sola

-Ya lo hice sabelotodo

Rose le miro intentando adivinar una mentira. Le escrutó con la mirada fijándose en sus profundos ojos grises.

Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia

-No esperes que yo ordene tu mesa – dijo el mirándola con suficiencia

-Jamás espere eso – dijo ella contestándole

Malfoy le miro sonriendo aún.

-¿Te falta mucho para terminar? Lo digo por si comienza una nueva glaciación ya que eres tan lenta

-¡Yo no soy lenta estúpido! – Dijo ella furiosa- y ya terminé. Solo estaba haciendo un par de anotaciones a pie de página.

-Claro Weasley, lo que tú digas.

-Args...

-¿Decías algo?

-Sí, ¿Cuándo cerraras tu maldita boca?

-Cuando me dé la gana Weasley

-Espero que eso sea pronto

El sonido de final de clase dio paso a los susurros y posteriormente gritos de júbilo. El ruido que llenó la clase fue insoportable. Rose recogió sus cosas pausadamente, tomándose su tiempo.

-¡Tu!

El grito de Malfoy hizo que parara de recoger durante unos segundos

-A las 5 en la biblioteca

Rose le miró confundida

-Para hacer el trabajo estúpida- ella estaba a punto de replicar ante el insulto gratuito cuando él la cortó nuevamente- Nott ya avisó a Wood. ¡Llega puntual o me voy sin ti!

- Lo que tú digas

Ambos salieron de la clase de Herbologia por separado. Sin apenas dirigirse la mirada. Repeliéndose completamente. Pero ambos sabían dónde y que hacia el otro, porque al enemigo siempre hay que tenerlo vigilado. Y ellos ya eran enemigos.

-¡Rose! ¡Albus!- ambos primos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus supuestos hermanos

-¿Os apetece almorzar algo antes de la próxima clase?

Ambos asintieron dirigiéndose al castillo mientras conversaban acerca de sus clases.

**Londres**

Su mesa estaba pulcramente limpia y ordenada. Los papeles estaban apilados a un lado del escritorio junto con un par de tinteros. El resto de la mesa no estaba ocupada por ninguna cosa. Estiró las piernas acomodándose a su sillón de cuero. Estaba cansado. Llevaba toda la mañana revisando papeleo sin parar. Movió el cuello haciendo que este crujiera sutilmente. Desordeno su cabello con un movimiento de cabeza y estiro los brazos. Suspiro y abrió su cajón. Saco una pequeña cajetilla. La abrió. Sacó un cigarro y se reclinó aún más en su sillón esperando por relajarse durante unos escasos diez minutos.

Encendió su cigarro. Y aspiró suavemente. Sin previo aviso unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho le indicaron que en su pequeño receso iba a ser interrumpido.

-Adelante – dijo pesadamente sin apagar su cigarro y cambiar de postura. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados

La puerta se abrió sutilmente. Unos pasos indicaron que alguien había entrado en la estancia

-Señor – una pequeña voz le llamo

-Dime

-Ella ha vuelto.

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos fijándose ahora en la persona que había interrumpido en su despacho

-¿Qué dijiste?

El hombre carraspeo sutilmente

-Ella ha vuelto señor

-¿Cuándo?

-No sé – dijo el hombre algo nervioso.

-Necesito comunicarme con ella. Verla

-Si señor

-¿Ocurre algo más?

-Sí, señor… Ronald Weasley está abajo en la entrada. Quiere hablar con usted

Se levantó rápidamente tirando el resto del cigarro en su cenicero. Con la camisa ligeramente desabrochada. Abrió la puerta fuertemente y con grandes zancadas se dirigió a las escaleras

-Otra vez nos vemos Weasley – su voz sonó profunda y algo distante

-Eso me temo Malfoy

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Midiéndose. Tal vez comenzaba una batalla campal, o tal vez no. Entre ellos no se sabía lo que podía ocurrir._

**3.-**

Rose caminaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Ordenando en sus pensamientos las clases que había asistido hoy. Apenas y había terminado tiempo para comer y quedaban menos de diez minutos para la hora en la que habían quedado los cuatro en la biblioteca. Apenas y había conseguido una pieza de fruta en las cocinas. Realmente había comenzado mal el día. Menos mal que esa mañana había comido suficiente. Porque ella no era de las chicas que "comían como un pajarito" ella y su hermano compartían ese gen indiscutible con Ronald Weasley. La comida era su pasión, junto con sus libros.

Comió su manzana vorazmente. A pesar de ser las cinco de la tarde el colegio estaba en pleno silencio apenas y había gente rondando por los corredores. Probablemente todo el mundo estaba reunido en los jardines. Disfrutando los últimos rayos de sol del verano.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica sacando el pequeño trozo de pergamino que había recibido esa mañana justo cuando iban a almorzar tras la clase de Herbologia. No lo había abierto. Prácticamente se había olvidado de la carta en cuestión. Rasgo la carta dejando a la luz un pequeño papel con una escritura perfecta.

_"Te buscan. Saben dónde estás. Van a por ti. Me marcho a Hogwarts ahora._

_Atte.: Scott"_

"_Mierda"._ Esa fue la primera palabra que se le pasó por la cabeza. Mierda. Realmente el día era malo, incluso podía calificarlo de "peor que malo". Arrugó la carta y la metió en su bolsillo de la túnica. Saco un pequeño trozo de papel y una pluma del pequeño bolsito que llevaba, y contra la pared redacto una nota:

"_Necesito que los despistes. Necesito más tiempo. No te preocupes por mí. Quiero tu apoyo pero no necesito tu ayuda._

_Atte.: Rose"_

Tocó con su barita el pequeño trozo de pergamino y este desapareció. Guardo nuevamente su pluma y se colocó los rizos que se estaban soltando de la coleta que se había hecho. Intentó rehacérsela pero viendo que era imposible optó por soltarse el pelo. Tenía el pelo bastante largo. Le llegaba por la cintura. Color rojo, como el fuego. Rizado. Esa mañana se había echado la poción que una vez aprendió gracias a su madre para "domar su cabello", asique por lo menos lo tenía medianamente arreglado con unos rizos algo naturales.

Se quitó la capa y la doblo cuidadosamente, la metió en su pequeño bolsito agrandado mágicamente. Aflojo su corbata y desabrocho un par de botones de la camisa. Se remango las mangas de la camisa y giro su pulsera pulsando el botón verde que estaba en un lateral. Era una pulsera mágica, regalo de Scott. Él la llamaba "nuestro mágico informante". Servía, como su nombre indica, para informar. Por ello podían recibir mensajes mágicamente. Simplemente dándole un toque con la barita a lo que querían "mandar" y un hechizo preciso hacia que esa carta llegara a manos de Scott en apenas unos segundos. Y a su misma vez si el repetía la operación, esa carta llegaría a manos de ella. Porque la pulsera servía como traslador.

Camino con paso rápido a la biblioteca. Llegaba justa de tiempo y estaba segura de que habría discusión al respecto. Abrió las puertas del comedor y se dirigió a una mesa ocupada por los tres, que la debían estar esperando: Nott, Wood y Malfoy. Se sentó en un asiento que había disponible mientras jadeaba por haber llegado.

-Un minuto tarde Weasley – dijo Scorpius mirándola

-Lo sé, no hace falta que intentes fusilarme por solo un minuto, ¿no crees?

-No es mi estilo Weasley

-Lo que tú digas

-Así me gusta, que me des la razón.

Rose le fusiló con la mirada. Y si con ello hubiese bastado Scorpius hubiera sufrido una de las peores muertes inimaginables.

-Ahora que estamos reunidos creo que deberíamos ir a MI sala común.

Los cuatro se levantaron siguiendo la rubia cabellera de Scorpius

-Marcus Nott – dijo un chico moreno de ojos verdes tendiéndole la mano

-Rose Weasley -dijo ella estrechándosela educadamente

-Encantado de conocerte sonrió el mientras se adelantaba y se colocaba al paso de Scorpius y comenzaba a hablar con él.

-Oliver Wood – dijo él dando un efusivo abrazo

Rose confusa se quedó parada en el sitio recibiendo el abrazo

-Tú eres Rose Weasley. Mi padre me hablo mucho sobre los tuyos...

-Sí, bueno. Preferiría no hablar de padres si no te importa.

-Descuida – dijo Oliver animadamente mientras caminaba junto a ella.

Pocos minutos después estaban ante la gran puerta que daba acceso a la sala común propiedad del premio anual. Scorpius toco tres partes con su barita y la puerta se abrió igual que el día anterior, soltando una pequeña capa de polvo. Los cuatro ingresaron en una sala circular con sillones frente a la chimenea, un gran ventanal y una gran mesa. Bajo el ventanal había un gran sillón desde el cual se podía ver la extensión de terrenos de Hogwarts y parte del bosque prohibido.

-Antes de nada. Queda totalmente prohibido subir a mi habitación. Por lo demás es toda vuestra la sala

-¡Impresionante! Te lo has montado bien Scor... no esperaba menos de ti- dijo Nott palmeando a su amigo en la espalda.

Scorpius sonrió a su amigo y tiro su capa sobre un sillón. Tomo asiento en un lateral de la mesa mientras el resto se sentaban junto a él. Rose se sentó a su lado para hacer el trabajo mientras Nott y Wood se sentaban juntos para el trabajo

Rose estaba terminando de escribir su tercera hoja sobre la poción de muertos vivientes cuando un pequeño brillo en la pulsera le indico que había recibido una carta de Scott. Tocó con la barita su pulsera y automáticamente apareció una carta.

Esta ajena a las miradas de sus tres "compañeros" desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

_"No digas tonterías. Necesitas mi ayuda y te la daré. Dentro de poco estoy en Hogwarts. Tenemos que hablar. Esto se está poniendo muy feo. Avisa a Hugo. Estas en peligro si te encuentran antes que yo. Ya no puedo despistarlos, van a por ti._

_Atte.: Scott"_

Rose volvió a enrollar el pergamino y se lo guardo en un bolsillo sin darse cuenta que este se había deslizado y se había caído al suelo. Ajena a este hecho tomo un nuevo trozo de pergamino.

_"No necesito tu ayuda. No insistas. Se valerme por mi misma. Espero tu visita. Hugo ya está avisado._

_Atte.: Rose_"

Sentía mucho mentirle a Scott. Pero no podía avisar a su hermano. No, él no podía estar enterado absolutamente de nada. Él no podía saber nada de ella, de esa "parte" de ella. Continuó con su trabajo sin preocuparse más por las notas de Scott, fijando su atención únicamente en el trabajo a realizar con Malfoy.

Un par de horas después. Wood y Nott fueron los primeros en salir de la sala común de Malfoy mientras este y Rose se quedaban para terminar un par de anotaciones a los ejercicios.

-No sé ni siquiera porque haces esto

-¿Hacer el que? – dijo el sin levantar la vista de su parte del trabajo

-El trabajo

-¿Tal vez porque me lo han mandado?

Rose se quedó callada. Pocos minutos después terminó su parte del trabajo y lo apiló junto a lo de Scorpius.

-Terminamos Pociones y Herbologia.

-No

-¿No qué?-dijo ella perpleja

-Mis trabajos nunca son tan corrientuchos. Yo quiero destacar y tú quieres ganar. Debemos poner algo que el resto no pongas. Estos trabajos están elaborados, pero cualquier persona podría realizarlo. Necesitamos algo que destaque, algo que nadie más pueda conseguir

Rose siguió mirándole perpleja

-Esta noche iremos a la sección prohibida a buscar más información. No soy de los que se conforman con poco

-Pero...

-Sabes Weasley al final te voy a terminar repitiendo esa gran frase tuya de que "La inteligencia es como el buen gusto todo el mundo se cree que lo tiene" pues tu pareces carecer de ambas cosas. Son las 9, a las 11 en el pasadizo antes de la biblioteca no hagas mucho ruido. Esta noche hago ronda por esa parte y es más fácil colarnos sin levantar sospechas.

-Pero nada Weasley

Esta sin mediar ninguna palabra más recogió sus cosas y se encamino lejos de la sala común de Scorpius dejándole a este solo sentado en la silla, dándose cuenta que en el suelo había un pequeño rollo de papel.

Scorpius desenredó el rollo de papel y comenzó a leer quedándose perplejo.

¿Rose en peligro?

Esto se estaba poniendo muy bien. Demasiado bien. ¿En qué lio estaba metida Rose Weasley? Que lio era tan importante como para que esta se lo ocultara al resto y un extraño le ofreciera "ayuda" y dijera que estaba en peligro. Demasiadas dudas. Pero las solucionaría pronto, muy pronto


End file.
